Skin
A Skin refers to the texture that is placed onto a player model or mob. Overview skin.]] The skin is divided into areas that act as the surface area of the character. For example, there is the front head area, left leg area, etc. A skin will only allow solid color; transparency is not allowed on the skin file except on the second head area, which is transparent by default. The second head layer can be used to give the character glasses, hats, or other accessories (even a bigger head). If one tries to make a piece of the skin transparent, it simply turns black.555 World Textures A skin can also refer to other textures in the game, such as block textures, item sprites, mob skins etc. Modifying these is now supported since the Minecraft 1.2.2, released on November 10, 2010. It is worth noting that Pigmen, zombies, and zombie pigmen mobs can use typical player skins (and vice-versa). Changing Player Skins A player can only change their character's skin if they have purchased Minecraft. This is done on the Profile page by uploading a valid .png image file, which will then replace the default skin. The char.png file in Minecraft.jar can also be changed and replaced, but only in that game will a player character appear different. There are many different websites to download pre-made skins. Here is an example of one: www.minecraftskins.com. Players of ''Minecraft'': Pocket Edition may also create their own skin from a smartphone, tablet, or any mobile device and export directly to their game. From here, a player can upload skins to his or her Mojang account so they may also use the skin in Minecraft PC. [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.qb9.skineditor 3D Skin Editor for Minecraft] is a free app for Android or iOS. Creating a skin A custom skin is a great way to personalize one's player model and can be done either by using a variety of community-made skin editors or by editing Minecraft's char.png file manually. This is stored in the Minecraft.jar file and can only be accessed by using an archive de-compiler (such as Winzip, Winrar, or 7-Zip). In Windows, Minecraft.jar is located in "C:\Users\User\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\bin", accessed by pressing Win+R and entering "%appdata%" in the command box. This is done differently on a Mac. Skin files must be 64 x 32 pixels. Note: As of the 1.9 pre-releases and 1.0.0, all "bottom" textures (including hand and foot) have been flipped 180 degrees. *A color-coded skin template on transparent background with all faces labeled. *Another skin guide on black background. *For the arm and leg sections only, "right" indicates those facing outward, whereas "left" indicates inward. Capes Capes (previously known as cloaks), are vanity items and are worn in addition to a player's skin. There is currently no way to obtain a cape on one's own, however, there are various mods that allow players to do this. History In October 2011, Notch renamed the cloak to the cape, mentioning that the name was already wrong in the first place.[4] So far the Christmas and New Years Capes have only been given out in 2010 and not subsequent years. Trivia *In Saint's Row IV, one of the many head items available for a player to wear includes a Minecraft Human head that resembles the default player skin. *In ''Borderlands 2'', in the area that features many Minecraft items, a head item can be found. The piece resembles that of the default skin. References #↑ https://twitter.com/notch/status/60980770084364288 #↑ http://www.reddit.com/r/Minecraft/comments/jnc2p/notch_ive_brought_you_ray_cokes_as_requested/ #↑ http://mojang.com/2011/09/27/minecon-speakers-the-yogscast/ #↑ https://twitter.com/notch/status/129820017863819265 See also *To share one's skin with other users, please do so on the skin gallery page. External links *[http://minecraftskins.eu/ Minecraft Skins]: The Minecraft Skin Index. A massive selection of some of the coolest Minecraft skins. *Minecrafties Skin Gallery: A large and constantly updated collection consisting of only the highest quality skin creations. *PlanetMinecraft: A hosting site with a large variety of skins, texture packs, mods, and other finds. *The Skindex: A wide variety of user-uploaded skins. *[http://www.minecraftskins.info/ Minecraft Skins]: Database of high-quality skins. *Miners Need Cool Shoes An online skin designer, with a selection of pre-made parts players can use to "build" a skin with. *Skincraft An unofficial editor *[http://www.minecraft-skindex.com/ Minecraft Skin Share]: Find and share one's favorite skins. *[http://www.minecraftskinner.com/ Minecraft Skinner]: Large skin database with a walking preview. *SkinCache: Create skins online! Also, browse, rate, & comment on others skins. *[http://www.minecraft-blueprint.net/en/skins/categories Minecraft Blueprint/Skins]: Database of high-quality skins, previewer, editor. *[http://bestminecraftskins.com/ Best Minecraft Skins]: Share and vote on skins. *Minecraft Skins Pro: Massive skin database and home of the iOS skin editor called MSP: Creator. *Minecraft Skins: Huge skin collection. One click to upload to one's Minecraft account. *MCSkinEdit A third-party program for creating and editing skins. *Minecraft Capes: This is the first cape directory on the web. Come share one's cape on this site. *MCSkin3D: A downloadable skin editor for Windows. *Nova Skin: The most popular skin editor on the internet. Gallery Screenshot_32.png|An example of a skin. Dalek Strategist (Version 1).png|Another example of a custom Minecraft skin. oshawott-11331774.png|Custom Oshawott Skin File:B7dedaa515a9af25638e5152be410150c1d1da7fa.png|The skin of Stampylongnose. Category:Texture Packs Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Skin Packs